merman of H2o
by foxwolf101
Summary: harry found out he have more family out their that want to take him harry is part merman when he turn 16 was james a merman or just in his family blood for decades find out when his cousin Cleo found out about...
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

'thoughts'

-time skip-

Letter writing

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1,0'

"Happy birthday to me i said staring at the clock, I fill heat going throw me it was a nice heat before i feel like i was boiling alive feeling my whole tired body wanted to rip my legs off it got too much and black out into a deep black."

-morning-

"Harry please get up and make breakfast ."

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

-After breakfast-

As i feeling up the sink and feeling the temperature of the water a weird feeling came over me before i fell, Trying to get up but can't i look and find a tail wait a tail! Oh god this is not good!

Ohh dear aunt petunia whisper.

"I knew you were a freak but not a fish freak!" Vernon yelled ready to hit him but Petunia stopped him.

"Honey i take care of this i can send him to my other sister house in Austria ! " Aunt petunia said calmly.

"Fine but that freak better be prepare to move out of our lives now go to your room and stay there you useless fish freak!" Vernon yelled

-5 min-

Prov Petunia

"Hey Bev i need a favor"

"What is it?"

"I can't take care of Lilly child anymore Vernon is getting too violent with him i can't see him getting hit can you please take him please!" I whispered crying.

"Ok i take him in" Bev said

"Thank you Bev thank you he when should he be their?" i said

"How about three days ok now i have to tell my family Petunia about this" Bev said

"Do anything u can ok thank you again."

click

"Harry dear" saying throw the door of his room.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?"harry said in a yelled back

"You be leaving in three days sweety."

"Ok and then he yelled back!?."

Bev prov

"Donald my sister Petunia called and saying she can't take care off harry anymore."

"Who harry" Cleo ask

"Your cousin from my big sister Lilly he should just turn 16" i said

"Why "Donald said

" Because Vernon is getting more violent toward harry and Dudley trying to stop him with Petunia can he stay with us."

"Of course he can stay with us when he going to be here!"

"In three days that will give us enough time to get the guest room ready" i said

Cleo prov

"I have a cousin that might been abused i got to tell the girls!"

Ring ring ring

"Hello?"

"Hey Emma, i got a cousin that going to be living with us that might been abused what do i do?"

"Will don't bring up the subject around him, try to help him, and take care of him anything else?"

" No thanks can you tell ricky please, i got a room to set up."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Harry room-

"Hey girl i didn't know i had a Aunt in Austria!?"

Pick pick pick

Looking to the window i saw a banks owl? Leting it in feeding it treats i got the letter.

Dear harry potter

Your now adult in the wizard world when you went into your creature inheritance come to the bank later this day the get your lord rings the password is hic ingredi

Bank manager Clawripper.

"Hmm i guess i can go now see you later, hic ingredi!"

_ after Gringotts-

'K shopping first then home will great! Heading to the mall first then the bookstore, and last getting a new truck and spell books got it .'

-3 days later-

Harry pov

'Ok i found out past three days i can turn into a merman, i'm adult in the wizard world, I can leave school thank god! Hermione gave me muggle classes to study during the school year, I have three powers all water based maybe more . Got new clothes with my money, payed Vernon to leave me alone greedy bastard, going to gold coast of Australia oh and don't touch water! and don't let anybody found out your fish half got it.'

"Everyone put on your seat-belt where are landing welcome to Australia."

'Ok where to look as i look throw the crowd their? Found him!'

"Hi are you Donald?"

"Yes you must be harry. "

"Yep."

"Ok let go."

Five minutes later-

'finally got to the car nice!'

'Looking out the window seeing everything sunny and happy -sigh- wish it was like this in England-sigh- i wonder how Hermione and Ron doing?'

_ 50 min later_

'Donald wake me up when we got to the house i didn't know i had fallen asleep, we got out ,and pulled all of my stuff i had from the trunk of the car and started walking to the door waiting to see what behind it.'

i hope it better then before


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys i have seen h2o x harry potter crossover but they are view chapter i want to see them more than 3 or 4 chapters so i'm going to challenge you if you want to make a fanfiction i hope you will do this i really do hope you take up the challenge.


	3. Chapter 2 story

'Waking up in a strange room was scary not knowing where you are by the way where i'm I … oh yeah i pop a tail in front of Vernon and now i'm at my other aunt house wow its sound weird other aunt can't believe i have another aunt the one i never knew!'

"Harry time to get up" sounded younger than Aunt Bev

"Coming " walking to the door meeting her.

"Hi i'm cleo you must be harry?"

"Oh hi"

"I don't bite come eat with us it breakfast time"

Following cleo down the hallway and down the stairs i smell blueberry pancake, bacon, eggs, sausage, and do i smell fish ' i thought it was for lunch and dinner time of things.'

"Hey cleo hey harry come eat" (bev)

-after breakfast-

Cleo prov

"So harry will you like to come with me to hang out with the girl's with me!"

"Umm sure?"(harry)

"Great well come on"

Grabbing his hand i notice he flinch' when i get my hands on them i will gladly drawn them with my power.'

-10 min at the juice bar-

"Hey girls"

"This is harry"

"Hey" (emma ricky)

"Hey" (harry)

"Welcome to the joist bar what do you like to drink" a worker name max(oc)

"coke"(ricky)

"sprite"(emma)

"Lemonade please"

"Just water please"(harry)

"Coming right up"( Max)

"So cleo what do you do for fun"(harry)

Harry prov

"So Cleo what do you do for fun"

"Well we usually hangout here or with louis"(Cleo)

Sonally i felt wet shit! Running to the bathroom shutting the door right before flop 'thank merlin no one was in here.'

Cleo prov

Max was tripped by Zane water spell on harry he ran to the bathroom.

"Girls do you think he one of the m's?"

"No doubt the way he react to water like we do"(ricky)

-2 minutes later-

"Here come harry" (emma)

'He dry no water on him maybe he has heat like ricky' I turn to Ricky in knew the same thought went through our heads.

"Hey harry don't you want to hangout with us at the beach"(Emma)

Harry prov

'I don't know i don't want to get near water if i do i pop a tail and they will so what a freak i'm am.' But something caught my eye ricky hand was going into a fist i look where it heading at pointed at some guy and his girlfriend their cold drinks were boiling hot then cold(click) there mermaid were they born like me or gain it?

"Never mind let go to the beach"

"ok"(emma ricky)

-at the beach-

They led me their spot on the beach.

"So what do you want to do"

"Don't know"(Ricky)

NO prov

Harry wanted to ask but couldn't they will just deny it or change the subject there's only one way and it was to show his tail it took 5 minutes to decide whether or not he had to show them taking taking a breath he ran to the water ignoring the calls of the girls diving in he felt the shift from legs to tail just in seconds.


End file.
